Black Roses and Torture
by SnowNeko
Summary: Yusuke has a little sister & will stand in the way of anyone who is dareing to date her. can a teammate get Yusuke to let him date his sister or will Yusuke stand in the way? will Yusuke understand that his friend is what his sister needs?
1. Meeting and Asking for Help

**Authoress Note (May 08, 2007):** I'm editing(finally) this story so a few grammar and spelling mistakes will be changed but nothing major will change, unless I change the ending or something. plus the chapters just looked so short with how I had them.. so I'm editing them and making them more readable. Also, if your just joining on reading this then you should know that Aut's middle name is importain for the squeal that I have up (and rewriting the sequel).

* * *

**SnowNeko: **Hiya! Alright this story is a little weird or confusing... read it if you want I don't really care. Also the boys are a year or two older than Autumn. Also, there will be the main characters from my other stories coming into the intro along with Autumn later if I feel like it. 

**Disclaimer:** don't own YYH... I only own Autumn and a few other characters that will come into the story later.

"means talking"

'**_telepath talking_**'

'thoughts'

other personality talking

-_letters or phone calls-_

**Chapter One: **Meeting and Asking for Help

* * *

**Name:** Autumn Yuki Urameshi

**Nickname:** Aut

**Age:** 14

**Hair Color:** black

**Eye Color:** violet

* * *

Aut grabs her backpack and walks out of the house. She starts walking to school. She had to go to school early to help set up for the school dance as punishment for a little prank she pulled. She walks into the gym to see all the preps glaring at her. 

Suichi walks over to her and says "hey Aut!"

Autumn says sadly "hi." After school, she walks back home to see Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting over something in the living room. She leans on the doorway and feels Suichi standing behind her and Hiei in the window stareing at the two fighting bakas. She says "hey boys you know if you spent half of the time you spend fighting on schoolwork you would have more time to be messenger boys."

Kuwabara and Yusuke stop fighting and stare at Aut.

---------

Aut walks into the kitchen and grabs a can of soda and then walks to her room and playing her music as she lays on her bed doing her homework. After her homework, she draws a picture of Hiei using his dragon and then puts a little message on it saying -_I'm not as clueless as you boys think I am…. Don't tell the others please._- She then fold it up and puts -_look at when alone_- in fancy hand writing and sends it to Hiei's pocket. She then goes back to the drawing she is working on for a request for Keiko. After that is done, she gets up and grabs her bag with her sketchbook, ipod, laptop, and cell phone and house keys. She then walks out of her room as she passes the living room she yells over the fighting hopeing that someone would hear her "I'm going out!" She walks to the park and climbs to the top of her tree and curls into a ball watch the sky.

---------

Around midnight, Aut feels someone landing on the same branch she is on.

They ask "how much do you know?"

Aut says "everything Hiei."

Hiei asks "how?"

Aut says "Yusuke talks in his sleep and overhearing the baka's fighting." Hiei sits by Aut and looks at the sky too. Aut says "I need you're help with something."

Hiei looks at Autumn never once has Aut every willing said that she needed help. Hiei asks "with what?"

Aut says "control over Roze."

Hiei asks "has she came out yet?"

Aut says "once while I was here…. But Keiko, Yukina, and Botan where walking by and she would have hurt them so my will to protect them kicked in and got me back."

Hiei nods and says "best would be to tell Koenma and tell the others."

Aut smirks and looks at Hiei and says "like I would ever do whats best…. I don't want anyone to know."

Hiei nods and says "then tomorrow after sunset meet me here and we will start off with training."

Aut nods and says "thanks Hiei." She gives Hiei a quick hug and then jumps out of the tree and lands on the ground silently. She then walks calmly away and home.

---------

Aut walks in to see Yusuke and Kuwabara passed out in the living room. She shakes her head and walks to her room to see Botan and Yukina sleeping on the floor and Keiko sleeping on Aut's full size bed. She shakes her head, then picks up the sleeping Yukina, puts her on the bed, and moves Botan to her futon. She then takes out the picture for Keiko, puts it in a frame, and put it in Keiko's bag. She sits on her windowsill and falls asleep there.

---------

At sunrise, Autumn wakes up, showers, and gets dress in her normal black baggy jeans with chains and a black hoodie. She walks to the kitchen and makes some breakfast. She eats and then grabs her bag and leaves a note saying that she went out. She walks around town and to a café and sits in a dark corner. She gets her sketchbook out and starts to draw some couples that where up and having some food. After she gets done, she has a waitress take the drawings over to the people. She was drawing a couple that wanted their picture drawn when someone sits down infont of her.

---------

After Aut gets done with the drawing she was working on and giving it to the waitress. She asks "yes?" as she looks up at a man in his early thirties with black hair and hazel eyes.

The man says "hello I'm John Kelp. I work for a book publishing company and I must say you're picture of me and that couple was wonderful. I was wandering if you would like a job as drawing book covers?"

Aut looks at him and says "Sorry Mr.Kelp but I can't. I have school and I have to look after my brother and my mother. Plus I'm too young to work."

John looks at her and says "talent like this shouldn't go by unnoticed. So, when you are looking for a job just give me a call. Heres my card." John hands her a card that said 'Cherry Publishing' and then gave John's phone number and where the office was and everything.

Aut shurgs and says "whatever." She gathers up her things, goes up to the cashier, pays for the latté, and walks out of the café.

---------

Aut walks home to see Yusuke and Kuwabara watching TV. Yusuke says "the girls are still asleep and theres no food left."

Aut walks into her room, sets the box of doughnuts on her desk, and says "girls wake up and get the doughnuts before the boys smell them."

They sit up and look around confused and Yukina asks "how did I get here?"

Keiko shurgs and Botan asks "how did I get here?"

Aut says "I put you two there." After the girls get up, shower, dress, and eat they leave and Keiko thanks Aut for the drawing. Aut sits on her bed listing to her music and mediating.

---------

It has been a few months and Hiei has been teaching Aut speed, sense, Roze's power, and how to call Roze out on command. Aut walks in one afternoon to see Kurama, Kuwabara, and her brother all talking but stop when she walks in.

Kurama says "hello Autumn."

Yusuke asks "where have you been?"

Aut says "hello Suichi and out." She walks to her room, puts her bag away, and then sneaks back to the living room door to eavesdrop on her brother and his friends.

Yusuke says "I can't believe that demon thinks we have the thief/assassin Roze and that we would trade Roze for Hiei."

Kuwabara says "but that letter said that he was something to you Urameshi! Like that would happen."

Kurama asks "what if the demon meant that Hiei was something to Autumn?"

Kuwabara laughs and Yusuke says "he better not have been!"

---------

Aut goes back to her room, sits on her bed, and goes into mediating. She sees an image of Hiei chained to a wall in what looked like a dungeon and there was an ugly demon smirking at him and talking and then she sees Hiei yell something at the demon and Hiei try to get free. She snaps out of it and stands up walking quickly out of her room and to the living room to see Yusuke beating up Kuwabara and Kurama sitting on the couch with a anime sweat drop. Aut walks up to Kurama and taps him on the shoulder and motion to the kitchen.

---------

Kurama gets up and walks into the kitchen after Autumn. Autumn says "I need you to take me to Koenma."

Kurama looks at Autumn and asks "how-"

Autumn says "I know everything and I want to help get Hiei back."

Kurama nods and says "lets get you're brother and Kuwabara."

Kurama walks back into the living room and stops their fighting and tells them everything.

After Kurama said everything Yusuke storms into the kitchen and asks "how could you not tell me that you know?"

Autumn says "I knew you would act this way."

Yusuke says "Kurama says you can help get Hiei back how can you?"

Aut says "I'll tell you later."

Yusuke nods and says "alright… lets go."

* * *

****

SnowNeko: Well thats it for this chapter. This story will be updated like weekly or whenever I get the ideas for the story because for some reason all my other stories I have a writer's block.

****

Autumn: this is an Hiei and Autumn story!

****

SnowNeko: Aut don't talk in third person... not really good but o well no more sugar for ya if this is how you act.

****

Autumn: .:glares at SnowNeko:. Evil! But fine I won't talk in third person. Review if you want its not like SnowNeko cares. She will keep on making her story. SnowNeko would put one of her friends in only none of her friends know about this or anything.

****

SnowNeko: Right Aut.


	2. Helping a Friend or More?

**Disclaimer:** don't own YYH... I only own Autumn and two other characters that will come into the story later.

**Chapter Two:** Helping a Friend or More?

**

* * *

**Yusuke and Autumn walk into the living room where Kuwabara and Kurama are waiting. As soon as they come into the living room a portal appears, Kuwabara and Kurama walk threw, and Yusuke and Aut walk threw. don't own YYH... I only own Autumn and two other characters that will come into the story later. Helping a Friend or More? 

---------

They land in Koenma's office and Koenma asks "who is she?"

Autumn raises an eyebrow but shurgs it off and says "I'm Autumn Urameshi, Yusuke's little sister, Sir." Autumn bows to Koenma, who looks surprised.

Koenma says "are you really related to Yusuke?"

Aut says "look at my school record if you don't believe me."

Koenma gets Aut's file and looks threw it and says "ok you really are Yusuke's sister. How can you help us with finding Hiei?"

Aut says "first off I'm like Kurama only Roze's spirit is in me and didn't show herself untill about a year ago. Around nine months ago I asked Hiei for help to control her powers and to train me to fight. He did so he has been training me for around nine months and we also found out that I'm a natural pryo and natural psychic. When I went into mediation today I saw Hiei in a room getting tortured by a demon he was also chained to a wall."

---------

Koenma asks "could you go into mediation again and find out where he is?"

Aut says "I could try."

Koenma nods and says "please try."

Aut sits on the floor and closes her eyes. Soon she is in deep mediation. She sees Hiei chained to a wall in a gray room but this time Hiei looks straight at her and says '**_find me please Autumn… I'm someplace in the demon world._**' She nods at Hiei and then flies up threw the floor and gets up in the air looking around to see a huge mansion and theres a little village by the sea. She snaps out of mediation in cold sweat and panting.

Koenma asks "could you find him?"

Aut catches her breath and says "in a huge mansion in the demon world… theres a little village that was on a cliff over looking a sea."

Koenma nods and says "thanks Autumn."

---------

Autumn nods and Yusuke helps his sister up and keeps on arm around her shoulders. She looks at her brother and smiles at him. Yusuke smiles at Aut and says "I don't want you getting hurt so you can't come with us when we go to get Hiei."

Koenma brings up a picture on the screen and asks "is this what you saw Autumn?"

Aut looks at the picture and says "yeah it is."

Kurama asks "are you sure?"

Autumn says "yes I'm an artist so ofcorse I take a look at details that wont matter and never forget a seance like that."

They nod and Koenma says "Yusuke I want Autumn to go with you boys."

Yusuke says "NO! I don't want her getting hurt!"

Koenma says "she has to go… she is the link to Hiei that you need to find him that mansion has millions of rooms in it and you will never find him without her."

Kuwabara says "she survived the shorty's training she cant be that bad of a fighter!"

---------

Autumn and Yusuke say in perfect unison "wow that was smart… didn't know he could say something smart."

Kuwabara stares at Autumn and Yusuke and Autumn says "Yusuke I can fight so don't worry and I won't get hurt!"

Koenma makes a portal and says "this is as close as I can get you four there…. Good luck." Everyone went threw and found them selves on a dirt road.

---------

Everyone starts walking down the road to the village. Aut pulls her hair into a ponytail but leaves her bangs down covering her eyes and Yusuke says "we should rest here for the day and go in at night."

Aut looks around to see a group of kids playing with their mothers watching them. She asks "are they all human here?"

Kurama says "that I can tell yes."

Aut walks over to one of the mothers and Yusuke asks "what is she doing?"

The mothers look at Aut and Aut says "hello… I'm just wandering but who lives up in the mansion?"

All the mothers look scared and one says "strange don't go up there… its evil…. Whatever lives up there is evil. The guards of the mansion comes into town and takes our young girls who are the ages nine threw 12."

Aut says "when is the next time they are coming?"

Another woman says "they will come tonite and they don't take good to strangers."

---------

Kurama walks up behind Aut and says "don't worry we will get the girls that where stolen back for you." He puts his hand on Aut's shoulder and says "come on."

Aut and Kurama walk back to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Aut says "the guards will be coming to town to take the girls of the ages nine threw twelve. We can follow them tonight and help the girls." Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara start to walk away but Aut looks at the kids playing and happy. Aut looks at Yusuke and them and then walks up to Kurama and says "I'm gonna stay here for a little bit. I'll find you before sunset." Kurama nods and Aut walks back to the mothers and ask "Mind if I sit here and draw the kids?"

The mothers smile and says "not at all."

Aut sits on the porch, gets her sketchbook out, and draws the kids playing and going into great detail of the faces and kids clothes. After Aut gets done with the last copy she hands them to the mothers and says "here… as thanks to you're help…. It must be wonderful to live by the sea with this landscape."

One of the mothers say "it is… and such great art work… the sun is setting better find you're friends before the guards come."

Aut smiles at them and bows to them before running off.

---------

Aut walks silently up behind Yusuke and Kuwabara and say in a deadly whisper "you're dead."

Yusuke and Kuwabara jump and look at Aut. Kurama shakes his head and Yusuke asks "where have you been?"

Aut says "away from you two." She walks over to a tree and jumps up in it and climbs to the top and look at the sea. Soon the guards came and took the girls whom where screaming and fighting to get away. Aut can't take the screams so she taps into their minds and says '**_I don't worry you will be free soon along with the others._**' the girls clam down some but at still trying to get away. Aut and the boys follow them up to the mansion and sneak into it with some trouble on the account that Kuwabara kept stepping on traps that Kurama and Autumn had to disable.

---------

Once inside the mansion and taking out the guards on the grounds. Aut stops feels a cut appear on her arm. Yusuke sees the blood and looks around glaring and Kurama looks at the cut to see that its healing. Aut asks "what happen?"

Yusuke opens the compact and Koenma says "looks like the bond between Hiei and Autumn is stronger that I thought… because they both have telepathy they will feel each others pain and get cuts if one of them is near. If the cut heals that means that their bond is stronger because Roze could heal without thinking about it. So Hiei will be healing too now that yall are in the mansion. Hiei will still be weak but he will heal. Autumn can you contact Hiei threw telepathy?"

Aut says "no…. I haven't learned how to break the shield he has up…. He still has it up but it is weak."

Koenma nods and says "hurry. The demon that has him is an element psychic demon…. Becarefull."

Everyone nods and Yusuke puts the compact back into his pocket and then slips his arm around Autumn's shoulders and says "come on."

---------

They sneak down some stairs but Autumn says "stop… the girls are just behind that door." Aut points to a door.

Yusuke lets go of Autumn and walks over to the door and says "locked."

Aut says "pick the lock!"

Yusuke says "spirit energy locked."

Aut walks over to the door, shifts her spirit energy into one of the guards spirit energy, and opens the door to see a huge group of girls from the ages nine to nineteen. Autumn looks at them and says "get back to the village and hide if you run into any guards then use this." Autumn hands the oldest one there a fighting fan. Aut says "I will be wanting that back when I come out of here." The girl nods and then they all run out of the room.

---------

Aut walks back to the boys and they keep going down the stairs stopping sometimes when Aut would get too many cuts at one time. They get to the dungeon and start walking past empty cells but Aut stops infont of one and looks in to see a demon and a shape shifter looking like Aut herself torturing Hiei. The demon kisses the shape shifter and Yusuke and Kuwabara pretend to puke. Aut picks the lock with her claw and slowly opens the door and sneaking into the room staying in the shadows. Yusuke says "freeze you two are under arrest for kidnapping."

The shape shifter looks at Yusuke and says "brother you really wouldn't arrest your own sister now would you?"

Aut picks the locks on the chains there where holding Hiei up and says "yeah right like I would ever call that baka brother in public." The demon and the shape shifter look at Aut who Hiei is leaning on.

Yusuke says "shes right ya know." He shurgs looking at the two demons that took Hiei.

---------

Aut moves Hiei to a corner of the room, leans him against the wall, and puts up a strong fire shield around him. Aut touches her necklace and a katana appears in her hand. Yusuke and Kurama are already fighting and Kuwabara is already knocked out. Aut sees that the shape shifter is trying to sneak out of the room but Aut appears infont of her and asks "going someplace?"

The shape shifter, Dot, glares at Aut and says "yeah out of here."

Aut shakes her head and says "you are right but you get to go to hell!" Dot jumps at Aut and shifting into Hiei. Aut and Dot get into a fight with Autumn winning and Dot still in Hiei form kisses Autumn and Autumn glares and beheads Dot before puking. Aut looks at the boys to see that Kuwabara woke up and the demon dead but everyone is only a little bit hurt.

Yusuke says "alright I guess I don't need to worry about you too much now."

Kurama asks "Autumn can you take down the shield around Hiei yet?" Autumn waves her hand and the shield disappears.

---------

Kurama walks over to Hiei and helps him stand but Hiei pushes Kurama away and limps out the door. Kurama asks "how can he do that? He could barely stand when Autumn got him out of the chains." Autumn walks out of the room and Yusuke runs after her. Kuwabara and Kurama follow when they get to the gates they see Autumn knelling by Hiei who was on his knees.

Yusuke stands halfway there shocked and Kuwabara asks "what happen?"

Yusuke says "Hiei took an arrow in the stomach for Aut."

Kurama says "they have been training alone for around nine months Yusuke so Hiei and Autumn are bound to worry and help each other out."

Kuwabara says "yeah only one problem that's not Autumn there right now."

Yusuke sees the light purple ears and tail and says "Roze."

Roze places her hand on the wound and says "I'm only doing this because Autumn wants me to and I respect her as a fighter and her will." Roze heals Hiei, gives him some of her energy, and then says "good luck Hiei and don't get hurt again. Next time I come out I may not be as nice. Also if you hurt Autumn then you will have more than Yusuke and Kuwabara after you but me to." With that Roze goes back and Autumn comes out again and asks "can you stand Hiei?" Hiei nods a little be confused about what Roze had said. Autumn stands up along with Hiei and she looks back to Yusuke and them and says "come on! You boys are slow!"

---------

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara run up to Autumn and Hiei and they make their way down to the village. Aut sees the girl that had her fan, walks over to the girl, and asks "can I have my fan back now?" the girl smiles and says "sure!" The girl hands Aut her fan back and Aut walks back over to the boys, looks at Hiei, looks at Yusuke, and says "we should rest here tonite… theres a shield up so portals can't open here."

Yusuke asks "didn't Roze heal him?"

Aut says "only his most worst wounds."

Hiei glares at Yusuke and says "baka shes also too tried to walk out of the shield right now." Hiei walks away to a tree Kurama follows.

Aut follows saying "hey! Don't leave me with the idiots!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara follow Aut yelling "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

---------

Aut looks down at her brother who was confused on where she went. Aut curls into a ball in the tree she was in and closed her eyes falling asleep easily. Hiei looks down at Aut and thinks '_I why did she come? She has no propose and she shouldn't have came. She could have gotten hurt. Sure I did train her but if she wasn't good then she could have died_.'

Yusuke looks up at Aut in the tree and then at Hiei who was stareing at her from the branch above her. He yells up to Hiei "Hiei! What have you been doing with my sister for the past nine months?"

Hiei looks down at Yusuke and says "hn training." He then closes his eyes.

Yusuke looks at Kurama who was sitting by the fire and asks "how could that bond been made? She hasn't been doing anything out of the ordinary."

Kurama shurgs and says "if they where training then a bond could have formed but with both of them being telepaths and Aut learning a bond could form that way. Both of them being fire helps too. Those are the top three ways but there are many ways."

Yusuke says "I still don't like the idea of my little sister hanging around with Hiei let alone forming a bond with him."

* * *

Reviews are welcome along with flames. Not that I care if you review or not.


	3. Dragons? Hammer Of Doom!

**Aotheress Note (May 8, 2007): **if any part of this is messed up then please let me know... because I edited it might appear a little messed up but I can't find any of it messed up but I could have missed it. only reason why it is getting edited about three years after it started and about two years after it finished then its because right now I'm utterly bored and feel like editing it now.

**

* * *

SnowNeko:** sorry to the people that it confused but if you read: _Sister to Urameshi not all its cut out to be_, this is the same story only different name and some little stuff is different in it. 

**HieiFan666-** yes it is the same story only the other one messed up the chapters to me so this is the fixed one to me so I will be keeping this one up. I'm working on the next chapter right now.

**Disclaimer:** don't own YYH... I only own Autumn and two other characters that will come into the next chapter.

**Chapter Three:** Dragons? Hammer Of Doom!

**

* * *

**Kurama says "why not? To me she is like a little sister. To Kuwabara, she might be a big sister to him. You never know." 

Yusuke says "she doesn't act her age. I mean she somehow gets money to pay the bills and everything so we don't get kicked out but she never tells where she gets the money."

Kurama says "from betting the jocks and beating the preps up…. She is feared in school by everyone but the loners but ofcorse she is a loner so they have no reason to fear her."

Yusuke says "so you are telling me that she has no friends at school?"

Kurama says "only me."

Yusuke says "she sometimes comes home late and says she was hanging out with friends and lost track of time… what was she doing in that time?"

Kurama shurgs and says "we should get some sleep."

---------

In the morning, Yusuke wakes up and looks at where his sister was sleeping to see both Aut and Hiei on the same branch and Hiei was holding Aut close to him- both asleep still. Yusuke gets up and quietly wakes up Kurama and Kuwabara. Yusuke asks "just a mind bond? Not anything else?"

Kurama says "didn't think so but he did come and walk with us on the way to you're apartment sometimes… I didn't think the reason was Autumn."

Kuwabara says "wonder how they ended up like that."

Yusuke says "yeah… lets wake them and find out because of Hiei has something going on with my sister I want to know."

Aut opens her eyes and looks down at her brother who was trying to climb the tree and she says "bro don't hurt you're self." She hears a low growl right beside her ear and she looks to see Hiei holding her sleeping. She blinks and asks "what happen last night?"

Kurama says "we don't know… we were hopeing that you knew what happen."

Aut says "I don't know what happen after I went to sleep and to now." She smiles and starts poking Hiei's hair.

Yusuke says "she is gonna get killed."

Kurama says "maybe lets watch."

Kuwabara says "I think there is gonna be yelling a lot."

---------

Soon Hiei wakes up as soon as Aut tried to take his katana. Hiei glares and asks "baka onna what are you doing?"

Aut smiles innocently and says "trying to wake you so Kuwabara don't take any more pictures of YOU HOLDING ME!" She yelled the last part and Hiei quickly pushes her off of him and off the tree but she flips and lands on the group and looks up at Hiei and sticks her tongue out at him and says "cats land on their feet what about a little fire demon?" She then appears on the branch, pushes Hiei out of the tree, and then appears behind Kurama as Hiei lands on his arse.

Hiei glares at Aut and yells "BAKA ONNA!"

Aut says "c ya!"

---------

Aut then takes off running out of the shield and right into Botan. She says "please take me up in the air!"

Botan asks "why?"

Aut says "you will see if you don't take me into the air now!"

Botan pulls out her oar, both of the girls get on, and Botan gets up in the air just as Hiei appears on the ground glaring at Aut. Botan asks "what did you do to him?"

Aut says "poke his hair, try to take his katana, push him out of a tree… that's all today. Oh and the first two were for waking him up because we somehow ended up on the same branch. I was on the lower branch so he did something to get down to the branch I was on and moved me into his lap and held me while sleeping."

Botan giggles and says "I see so Hiei and you are like girlfriend and boyfriend."

"WHAT? NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS HIEI DATING MY SISTER!" yelled Yusuke.

---------

Aut was having a battle with Roze who wanted to come out and push Botan off the oar. Kurama says "um Botan you really shouldn't say that… Autumn looks like she is having a fight with Roze in her mind. Most likely Roze wants to push you off the oar while Autumn is trying not to let that happen."

Aut jumps down to the ground and glares at Botan. Kuwabara asks "how come they arent denying it?"

Yusuke turns around and glares at Hiei and Aut who where glaring at each other and Kuwabara in the middle of them. Yusuke says "Kurama what does my sister normally smell like?"

Kurama says "death, sakura blossoms, fire, country apple, roasted marshmallows, chocolate, and pizza." Everyone stares at Kurama and he blushes and says "what? I sit by her in all classes!"

Aut says "stalker."

Yusuke asks "and now?"

Kurama says "the same only burning wood, snow, and trees is added. Well there was always some snow only now it is stronger."

Yusuke glares at Hiei and yells "YOU MARKED MY SISTER WITH YOU'RE SCENT!"

Hiei says "hn so what if I did?"

Aut yells "WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU WITHOUT ME KNOWING?"

---------

Hiei and Aut glare at each other and powering up while yelling at each other in their heads. Yusuke stares at them and says "Kuwabara you might wanna move right now before you get in the middle of a huge fight."

Kuwabara moves just as Aut yells out "DRAGON OF ELECTRIC ICE FLAMES!" and Hiei yells out "DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAMES!" the dragons fly at each other creating a huge explosion and both Hiei and Aut get thrown back into trees getting knocked out.

When the dust clears Yusuke walks over to his sister and picks her up bridle style and Kurama picks up Hiei on his back. Kuwabara and Botan stare at the air infont of them. Yusuke says "Botan portal to Koenma please."

Botan snaps out of it and says "right… remind me never to get on her bad side." Botan makes a portal and drags Kuwabara threw while everyone else walks threw.

---------

Koenma looks up at them, sees Autumn and Hiei, and asks "what happen?"

Just then an orger runs into the room and says "Koenma Sir! A whole lot of spirit energy went off about three minutes ago from where you sent Botan."

Yusuke says "the ones unconscious is the fault for that."

Koenma asks "how?"

Kuwabara says "two dragons… one from Aut and one from Hiei."

Koenma asks "reason?"

Kurama chuckles and says "Hiei marked Autumn as his with his scent and she didn't take to it well."

Koenma asks "Hiei is getting a mate?"

Yusuke says "hell no! He can aslong as it isnt my sister."

Botan sighs and says "o great they got a mind link and are fighting but they don't know they are hurting their bodies here." Everyone looks at the two to see cuts appear and disappearing on their bodies.

Koenma and Kurama sweat drops and Kurama asks "think they know they can't kill each other in their world?" Yusuke shakes his head and walks out of the room with Kurama behind him. Kurama and Yusuke walk to the living room in the apartment in Koenma's castle and put them down on the couches that were facing each other.

---------

A few days later, Autumn was helping Kurama cook while Hiei watched from the window and Yusuke and Kuwabara where hiding in a corner scared of Autumn. Botan walks in with the rest of the girls and Botan says "um how come everyone is in the kitchen?"

Aut says "they don't trust Kurama and me and Yusuke is here because he don't trust and of his friends with me and Kuwabara is just here to be stupid. Yusuke and Kuwabara are hiding in the corner because they know I won't hesitate to hit them with a frying pan or anything."

The girls nod and Keiko asks "Aut can I see the frying pan?"

Aut hands Keiko a frying pan and says "sure don't hurt him too much or else he won't beable to get a job that I am making him get."

Keiko says "alright." Keiko yells and hits Yusuke with the pan and sometimes missing and hitting Kuwabara in the head.

Aut sets the last thing of dinner down and says "Kuwabara and Yusuke please wait untill the ladies are out of the room and done eating before you eat. If you don't then you will meet Hammer of Doom!" She then pulls out a huge black, sliver, and red hammer out of thin air.

* * *

**SnowNeko: **don't think many people will like the next chapter. 

**Autumn:** .:reads what SnowNeko gots type so far:. EVIL! You making THAT happen? How can you?

**SnowNeko:** um to lead up to the Kidnapping and Torture of Kuwabara

**Autumn:** still evil... but good on the Kuwabaka thing. He is the weakest link and easy to kidnap.

Reviews are welcome along with flames. Not that I care if you review or not.


	4. Introducing Trish and Sia

**SnowNeko:** alright here is the next part of the story. Now I know there probly gonna be some confusion but at the end I will explain the best that I can.

**Autumn:** _.:in corner scared because somehow SnowNeko got hyper on a sugar free candy:._

**SnowNeko:** Aut do the disclaimer!

**Autumn:** _.:slowly moves out of the corner:._ SnowNeko doesn't own YYH or else it would be more crazy, Botan a goth, Kurama a punk, Yusuke not a pervert, Keiko could summon a huge hammer to hit people with, Hiei would had a pet dragon that torture Kuwabara all the time, Yukina would hate Kuwabara, Koenma would be cool, Genkai would wear something else, and... Um... that's all. Back to the disclaimer, SnowNeko does own Autumn, Trish, Sia, Tilla, and Mel.SnowNeko: good girl now onto the replies to the reviews.

**_HieiFan666-_** thanks for the Review but think about it from Autumn she is only fourteen she has her whole life ahead of her. She doesn't want to be tied to one possessive demon yet. Also, Hiei wasn't ticked about the mark thing just about some of the stuff Autumn said in their mind battle.

**_Frankie the Spunky One-_** thanks so much for the review!

_.:SnowNeko hands out everyone who reviewed their favorite junk food:._

**Chapter Four:** Introducing Trish & Sia

**

* * *

**Both boys shrink farther into the corner. After they girls leave Aut follows them telling them how to pull the Hammer Of Doom out. Yusuke walks out of the kitchen, grabs Autumn, and says "we are going home Botan portal please." Aut tries to pull her arm away from her brother but he only tightens his hold on her. Aut whimpers and hisses at Yusuke who still doesn't let go. The others walk in to see Aut whimpering and clawing at Yusuke's hand. 

Hiei growls and says "let go of her."

Yusuke glares at Hiei and pushes Aut behind him and he says "no. Stay away from my sister don't even come near her." Yusuke's face was full of anger and protectiveness.

Keiko walks up to Yusuke and says "Yusuke you are hurting Aut let her go."

Yusuke loosens the grip on Autumn but he still held on to her arm. Yusuke says "Botan give me a damn portal now." His voice was demanding and threatening that Botan does make a portal and Autumn even stop trying to get out of his grip because she was scared of him. Yusuke drags a scared looking Autumn behind him and Kuwabara followed because he needed to get home. Yusuke drags Aut after him as he walks home.

------------------------------------------------------

Once home Yusuke glares at his sister and says "go to you're room."

Aut does mainly because she is scared of him right now. She turns on her music and making sure Yusuke couldn't hear anything she said or do and screams into a pillow before sitting up and moving to a corner of her room and pulling out a dagger. She whispers "sorry I couldn't keep my promise Mel." She then cuts herself letting the blood flow to the floor. She softly sings 'Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan' as she watches the blood flow from the cut on her wrist. She passes out after she cuts both wrists.

------------------------------------------------------

**Three days later Aut hears**

"Why the hell would she do something like this?"

A door opens and the person leaves and two new people walk in.

One says "Aut how come?"

Another says "Aut how could you break the promise we made to Mel?"

The first voice says "come on Aut wake up please we need you. Tilla is going crazy."

The second voice says "yeah please come back to us Aut we need you."

A two gems hit Aut's hand and a hand grabs them and says "come back please… we need you." Something get slipped around Aut's neck and tucked under her shirt. Then footsteps could be heard walking away from the bed and out the door.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**With Yusuke when he found Autumn**

Yusuke sighs and stops pacing his room and walks to his sister's room and knocks on her door. No answer. Yusuke thinks '_that's weird she always says something when someone knocks on the door_' Yusuke opens the door to see his sister in a corner passed out. Yusuke runs over to his sister, picks her up, and runs out of his apartment and to the hospital.

Yusuke paces the waiting room while Keiko sits in a chair crying some and Kuwabara watches Yusuke worriedly.

A doctor walks up and asks "are you Miss. Urameshi's brother?"

Yusuke stops pacing, stands infont of the doctor, and says "yes I am. Is she ok? Can I see her?"

The doctor, Bob will be his name, says "she is fine but she is in coma… we don't know how long she will be in coma or if she will ever wake up. You can see her if you wish but she is on life support because somehow her lungs are giving out and so is her heart… we have to do more test to see what is causing her heart to give out. We need a family member or guardian permission before we do the test. Shes in room 316."

Yusuke nods and says "go a head and do the test but I wanna see my sister right now." Yusuke then walks past the doctor and to the room his sister is in.

------------------------------------------------------

Bob looks after him before walking off. Keiko looks at Kuwabara and says "Kuwabara go tell the others about this… I'm sure they will want to know."

Kuwabara nods and says "but Yusuke doesn't want Hiei around."

A new voice says "Yusuke is the cause of this… he is gonna pay."

Keiko looks to see two girls standing there. Keiko knows them as Trish and Sia, twins. Keiko asks "um what?"

Trish says "nothing." Trish and Sia go and sit down away from Keiko and Kuwabara. Kuwabara leaves to find the others.

------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara runs to Kurama's house to see Kurama just come out of the house to go to school. "Kurama!" Kuwabara shouts.

Kurama turns to look at Kuwabara, who is wearing normal cloths. Kurama asks "why aren't you dress for school?"

Kuwabara says "Autumn .:pants:. Hospital!"

Kurama's eyes widen and asks "what happen?"

Kuwabara says "Keiko will explain but right now we need to get Hiei and tell Botan and Yukina and Koenma!"

Kurama nods and runs with Kuwabara to the park to look for Hiei. Both of them where yelling for Hiei. Hiei slowly walks up to them and Kuwabara runs over to him with Kurama beside him. Kuwabara was panting too much to talk so Kurama says "Autumn is in the hospital." Hiei's eyes widen and he disappears. It just so happen that Botan and Yukina where walking up behind Hiei and they over heard what Kurama said.

------------------------------------------------------

They run with Kuwabara and Kurama to the hospital to see Keiko trying to stop Hiei from killing a nurse. Kurama runs over and stops Hiei. Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei walk over to chairs and sit down. Hiei asks "what happen?"

Keiko says "Yusuke found Autumn passed out in her room and bleeding from the cuts on her wrist. He brought her here and while he was running here Kuwabara and I saw him and Autumn and followed. The doctor says she is fine but she is in coma and on life support because her lungs and heart are giving out for some reason…. Yusuke is in the room with her right now. The doctor also doesn't know when or if she will wake up."

Suddenly nurses and doctors run to a room and Yusuke gets kicked out of the room. Keiko looks at Yusuke to see him holding back tears. Kuwabara asks "what is that about Urameshi?"

Yusuke sits down by Keiko, puts his head in his hands, and says "this is all my fault."

Hiei growls and says "damn right."

------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke looks up at Hiei and his other friends and then back at the ground. Keiko ask softly "what happen?"

Yusuke says "her heart stop beating."

Keiko says "what?"

Around midnight Bob walks back out and says "she is gonna be fine… you all should go home and get some sleep."

------------------------------------------------------

A Week after Aut's heart stop beating.

A soft voice says "please wake up soon. Hiei and Yusuke keep trying to kill each other."

She wanted to wake up she truly did just to see her friends again. She struggled to opens her eyes. For around a week and a half she could hear people coming into see her and leave. Never once did she hear from Hiei but she knew he visit her at night. He would guard her at night. A soft clink was heard as a tear gem landed on the floor. '_Yukina_' Aut thought. She tries and taps into Yukina's mind to hear the thought '_Hiei-san is really sad._' '**_Yukina_**' Aut says in the young girl's mind.

Yukina jumps and asks "Autumn?"

'**_yes… I can't wake up but I can hear everything going on around me… help me please. I want to wake up._**' Aut says in the girl's mind.

Yukina smiles down at Aut and says "I will tell Hiei-san this. He might beable to help out."

* * *

**SnowNeko: **alright now Autumn never cuts herself unless she gets depressed or someone close to her dies. She didnt mean to cut too deep or anything it just happen. Aut would also only cut on the day her best friend Melody died and that happen to be the day that Yusuke dragged her away. As in who is Melody and what happen that will be told later. Trish and Sia are Aut's best friends that go to Yusuke's school so noone knows that Aut and them are friends. Tilla will also be explained later. _.:jumps onto a black dragon that is glowing golden in the air and stays out of Autumn's reach:._

**Autumn: **_.:glaring at SnowNeko:._ I hate you right now you know that? How could you do something like that too me! You could have killed me!

**SnowNeko:** who said I wasn't gonna kill you? Just kidding... I wasn't planing on killing you.

_.:Autumn nods:._

_.:YYH gang pops out of thin air:._

**Kuwabara: **how come I wasn't in the disclaimer?

**Autumn:** um... don't know I forgot ya.

**Kurama:** _.:looks at Hiei and then at what Hiei is stareing at:._ How come you are up there Snow?

**SnowNeko:** Autumn will kill me if I come down... I'm not coming down untill shes not gonna kill me and that should be in the chapter after the next. Hiei do the Review line and I will let you pet Hakia after Autumn doesn't want to kill me. (Note: Hakia is the dragon's name)

**Hiei:** _.:stareing at the dragon:._ Hn. Review or Flame she don't care.


	5. Waking Up

**SnowNeko:**_ .:some where in the sky sitting on a Hakia's back:._ Hello! Heres the next chapter sorry its short but this is all I have typed up right now at 1:25AM. Autumn do the disclaimer!

**Autumn:** SnowNeko doesn't own YYH. She only owns the charters: Melody, Trish, Sia, Tilla, and Autumn.

**SnowNeko:** Right Onward!

**Chapter Five:** Waking Up

**

* * *

**

**Yukina's POV**

'She wants to wake up' I think as I walk out of the room smiling happily. I walk into Yusuke's apartment to see everyone sitting looking sad. I walk over to Hiei-san and asks "Hiei-san can I talk to you alone?" he looks at me like everyone else in the room.

**Normal POV with Everyone**

Everyone looks at Yukina as she asks Hiei if she can talk to him alone. Hiei nods and follows Yukina into the kitchen.

**Hiei's POV**

'None of this wouldn't have happen if the stupid detective' Yukina's voice makes me look down at her. I nod and follow Yukina into the kitchen and listen to her.

"Autumn can't wake up… she wants to but she can't. I thought maybe you could help her out." Yukina says.

'She wants to wake up? how does Yukina know that?' "How do you know?" I hear myself ask.

Yukina says "she told me… with her mind… she can hear everything that happens around her. She asked for help."

'She asked for help? I have to help her. I can't stand to see Yukina so sad and Aut looking so helpless.' "Hn." I walk out of the kitchen and out of the apartment.

**Yukina's POV**

I watch Hiei leave and I whisper "please help her Hiei-san." I walk into the living room to see everyone stareing at me.

Yusuke asks "where is he going?" I shurg but knowing full well he was going to see Autumn. Yusuke hasn't left the room whenever Hiei visited Autumn. I have a felling that Hiei is visiting Autumn at night.

**Normal POV**

Yukina takes a seat by Botan who was crying. Koenma gave everyone time off because Yusuke and Hiei threaten to kill him if they had to do a mission.

---------

Hiei walks into Autumn's room to see two girls with red hair and blue eyes. The girls look at Hiei and one says "we are leaving." Hiei knew them as Trish and Sia, twins and friends with Autumn and they would risk their life to save her. Because when they accidentally found out about the training two months a go they put him threw an answer and question thing to make sure he wouldn't hurt Autumn. Trish and Sia walk past and Sia says "please get her to wake up… we need her… everyone needs her back." Hiei looks at Sia and then closes the door and blinds. Hiei walks over to Autumn and touches her hand going into her mind. Hiei looks around to see all blackness and then his eyes land on a small form crying and saying "sorry" repeatedly next to a women with neko ears and tail.

The neko looks up at him and then to Autumn. Roze says "Autumn you're guide is here."

The girl looks up at Hiei before standing up and running to him. She wraps her arms around his neck a burries her head in his chest.

Hiei asks "why?"

Aut looks up at Hiei and says "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Hiei wraps his arms around Aut's petite frame and whispers "don't worry I'm here now." He then leans down and kisses Autumn.

---------

A flash of white light and Autumn opens her eyes to see Hiei standing beside her bed. She smiles at him and then looks at the door that open to show Yusuke. Yusuke says "HIEI! What the hell are you doing here?"

Hiei says "Hn," then looks at Aut, and says "welcome back." He then disappears.

Yusuke looks confused untill he looks at Aut who was now sitting up and looking at him. Yusuke smiles and runs over to his sister and hugs her. Yusuke lets go and calls in a nurse and Yusuke waits in the hallway.

Bob walks in, checks on Autumn before walking out, and says "she will be fine as for her heart and lungs we can't find any problem with them right now This is a miracle on how she woke up and with nothing wrong."

---------

Yusuke nods to the doctor and asks "when can she leave?"

Bob says "whenever is fine."

Yusuke nods and pulls out Aut's phone and calls Keiko to ask her to get Aut some clothes. When Hiei walks up with a bag. Yusuke glares at Hiei and asks "what is that?"

Hiei says "clothes for Autumn. Keiko picked them out and put them in the bag."

Yusuke nods and takes the bag from Hiei putting the phone in the place on the strap. Yusuke walks in to see his sis looking out the window. She looks at him and Yusuke asks "ready to get out of here?"

Aut says "hell ya!"

Yusuke sets the bag by Aut and says "Keiko picked it out… hopefully it isnt too girly for you."

Aut smirks and says "on the last day of school I burned the uniform so there shouldn't be any thing too girly." Yusuke shakes his head and leans on the wall while Aut stands up and walks into the small bathroom with her bag. She changes clothes finding out that Keiko picked out a red tank top and a black skirt. She growls lowly at the clothing choice but she finds her jacket that she wears over her swimsuit and she puts it on and leaves it open. She puts on the black choker with a dragon on it and her normal necklace that had a katana and staff on it. She also notices two tear gems one was like clear blood and the other was clear blue like the ocean on a sunny day on a necklace chain that was around her neck. She smiles at the necklace and then walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** Sorry for the shortness again I am working on the story while reading others. The next part should be out soon don't know when. Autumn do the Review saying!

**Autumn: **Review or flame not like she cares or anything.


	6. Realizing & Hello BlackMail Central

**SnowNeko:** alright people here is the next chapter a little bit of humor and Kuwabara torture

**HieiFan666- **Yes they are a couple. The reason why Yusuke was so protective was because Hiei went into mating season (no clue how long it really lasts but lets just say it only lasts two weeks) and accidentally said something that no big brother wants to hear outloud. She really didnt cut on account of him but more like on the reason of her best friend's death and she had a flashback of it when Yusuke was angry. I don't think people should cut themselves I think they should talk it out or write it out in stories or poems. I put it there to introduce Melody, Sia, Trish, and Tilla (who is yet to come into the story. should be up in the next one.)

**animebishieluver-** glad to know ya love my story! don't worry about you're hyper side everyone has one.

**Frankie the Spunky One- **Thanks! Yes she is a bit crazy.

**Dolphingirl32173-** I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon. I'm surprised that people are reading and liking it. I use Microsoft Word to type up all my stories and it doesn't find anything wrong with the spellings.

**Disclaimer:** nope don't own YYH but I do own the personalities of Autumn, Tilla, Melody, Trish, Sia, and Jake.

* * *

**Chapter Six:** Realizing and Hello BlackMail Central

Yusuke looks at the necklace and asks "where that one necklace come from?"

Aut shurgs and says "don't know." She was lieing but Yusuke didn't know that.

Yusuke shurgs and says "lets go everyone is waiting for you." Aut and Yusuke walk out to see Hiei leaning on the wall. Yusuke says "I'm gonna go home and cook something." With that, Yusuke walks off.

Hiei walks up to Aut and slips an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She smiles up at Hiei and he asks "why?"

She says "can we not talk about it right now please." he nods and they both walk out of the hospital and to the park and got some ice cream. Hiei stops at a picnic table and sits down on it. Aut sits on the table part and asks "you really want to know why?" Hiei nods and Aut leans back stareing at the sky and says so only Hiei can hear "my best friend Melody died infont of my eyes on the day that Yusuke dragged me away. I was depressed from Melody dying and when Yusuke was holding me it brought up memories of how she died."

Hiei nods and leans back and over her and kisses her. Aut kisses back but Hiei pulls away before anything happen. Hiei sits up and says "we should get going."

------------------------

When they walk into the apartment everyone stared at them and Kuwabara asks "did you know Yusuke could cook?"

Aut says "yeah I was teaching him."

Kurama says "and you two almost blew up my house too."

Aut says "I didn't want to pay for anything here and you where the first person I thought of."

Kurama shakes his head and Yusuke walks in with a plate of cookies. Aut grabs some before going to her room with Hiei following her. Yusuke yells "DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MY SISTER!"

Hiei smirks at Yusuke and says "no promises." And then the door gets closed and locked.

Yusuke's face pales and he looks at Kurama and asks "he is joking right?"

Kurama shurgs and says "wouldn't have to worry about it I mean he hasn't seen how she really fights."

Yusuke says "I still don't like the idea."

Kurama says "don't worry he isn't in mating season anymore."

Kuwabara asks "why is she playing music so loud?" Yusuke walks over to her door along with Kurama and Kuwabara and listen.

------------------------

Hiei leans back on Aut's bed as she looks threw her cds. Hiei says "just pick a song."

Aut says "haven't found the right one... I only have around a thousand songs to chose from!"

Hiei sighs and says "you really need to get rid of the ones you don't want or listen too." S

He glares at him, puts in a cd, and sits on her bed after finding the song and selecting it. He watches her as she sings. She sings with her heart and soul putting feeling into it. After that song, he keeps on stareing at her. Aut looks over at him and asks "what?" Hiei sits up, pulls her onto him, and kisses her. When they break he justs holds her in his arms. She snuggles in to him.

------------------------

In the morning, Aut wakes up to being moved. She opens her eyes to see Hiei getting up. He looks down and says "sorry that I woke you. I was just leaving."

She says "nah I always wake up at this time." She sits up just as Yusuke bursts into the room.

Yusuke says "Kuwabara has been kidnapped!"

Hiei shurgs and Aut says "damn I need him around for torture! O well." Just then, her cell phone rings and she picks it up and says "hello?" -_hey! Listen come over to our house don't let anyone follow._- She says "alright be there soon." She then hangs up and gets up grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom and showering. She comes out dressed in her normal black long sleeve shirt and baggy black pants. She grabs her bag and says "I'm going to hang out with friends c ya!" she then runs out of the apartment.

------------------------

Yusuke looks after his sister and says "ofcorse she doesn't want to help find Kuwabara even if she does beat him up all the time. Anyway, all that Koenma knows is that he is someplace in the human world. We have to find him and Kurama is already out looking."

Hiei says "hn" and jumps out Aut's window to the tree that just happen to be right by her window for no reason.

Yusuke sighs and goes out to look for the King of Stupid People.

------------------------

Aut walks to the basement of Trish and Sia's house to see Kuwabara in pink and chained to a wall with duck tape over his mouth and Trish and Sia were laughing like maniacs that they are. She shakes her head and says "hey girls." Kuwabara's eyes widen and tries to say something. Aut walks up to him and takes the tape off of his mouth and asks "what?"

Kuwabara says "Aut! You came to save me right?"

Aut puts the tape back over his mouth and takes a seat by Sia and Trish and asks "so why did you kidnap him?"

Trish and Sia says "money and because he needed a make over."

Aut says "alright lets finish the make over." The three girls get back to putting pink on Kuwabara and Aut permanently dyes his hair hot pink.

------------------------

Half an hour later they hear yelling up stairs and Aut says "I'll check it out." she picks up a towel and walks up the stairs whipping her hands clean of some pink make up. She opens the basement door to see Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Koenma, and Botan standing there yelling at Jake, Trish and Sia's older brother. She steps out and asks "hey whats up?"

Koenma asks "we think Kuwabara is here."

Yusuke sees the towel with pink on it and asks "what have you been doing?"

She asks "that the money for him?" Koenma nods and finds it gone and her leaning on the wall counting it. She yells "hey Trish and Sia how much did you ask for?"

Trish yells "ten billion dollars!"

Aut looks at Koenma and says "you're missing three hundred dollars here." Koenma pulls out the money, Aut takes it stuffing it in her pocket after counting it, and says "follow me to see the new Kuwabara and if you got any cameras get them out."

------------------------

Aut walks downstairs with everyone following. She gives Trish five billion dollars and Sia five billion dollars.

Yusuke asks "where is he?" the girls point to the wall and everyone looks to see Kuwabara chained to the wall in all pink. Everyone blinks and then bursts out laughing. When everyone settles down Yusuke asks "is this how you get the money?"

Aut says "half of the time the other half of the time comes from blackmailing people."

Koenma says "I want my money back."

Trish, Sia, and Aut look up from the computer they where looking at and say in unison "can't its spent already!"

Yusuke walks over to see what they spent it all on only to see that the page closed already. So, he asks "what ya get?"

Aut smiles evilly and says "some stuff for blackmail o and Koenma you're paying for the rent and anything that Yusuke and me need for two years unless you wanna find out another thing I have to blackmail you with."

A phone by the computer rings and Sia picks it up saying "Hello BlackMail Central. Need help with blackmail then press one. Got something for us to use as blackmail push two. Got blackmail stuff but don't know how to use it then don't press anything."

A phone with a one on it rings and Aut picks it up and says "hello you have reach the blackmail help line. This is Jun speaking how may I help ya? Ya… alright now with that kind of person you need to hang up right now and I will get ya it. Bye now."

* * *

**SnowNeko:** alright thanks all who read and review or flame and thanks to the people who just read. 

also Sia, Trish, and Aut use fake names for the blackmail central thing because they dont wanna get put in jail.

Review or whatever... its up to you.


	7. Strawberries and Two Years Later

**SnowNeko:** Welcome to another chapter of Black Roses and Torture. I'm gonna speed it up some at the end so I can get to what I am thinking because before the fast forward I cant think of anything to put.

**_HieiFan666-_** so glad you like the humor in the last chapter and like the story of how Yusuke learned to cook that I posted. yes Yusuke is an idiot if he can't boil water but ofcorse he was only 13 getting teached by a 14 and a 12 year olds in it.

**Disclaimer:** Dont own YYH but I do own: Autumn, Sia, Trish, Tilla (should come in the next two chapters), Melody,Jake, and Mark.

**Chapter Seven:** Strawberries & Two Years Later

* * *

Everyone stares at them and Koenma asks "you three are the ones running the BlackMail Central that I have been trying to find for years?" 

they nod and Kurama asks "the boy that we where fighting with know about this?"

Sia says "he is the one that started it all."

Trish says "and his name is Jake." The girls have gone back to looking at the computer screen. Suddenly they burst out laughing causing the ones not around the computer to come over and look and what they saw gave them nightmares for the rest of their lifes.

------------------------

Aut is walking home with every one including a pink Kuwabara. Yusuke asks "hey Aut is that one of you're homemade permanent-can't-even-dye-over-it dyes?"

Aut says "yup!" Hiei snakes his arm around her waist as some guys on the other side of the street where checking Aut out. Yusuke looks over to where Hiei is glaring to see the guys still checking Aut out. Aut looks over and smiles evilly at the guys before pulling out a huge boomerang and throwing it at the guys hitting them and knocking them out and catches the boomerang and making it disappear.

Koenma looks back at the guys and asks "what happen to them?"

Hiei, Aut, and Yusuke keep on walking. Kurama looks at the three and then shurgs and walks up by Hiei. Botan looks up at the four and giggles as she sees Hiei's arm around Aut's waist and Aut leaning her head on Hiei's shoulder. Yusuke looks back at Botan and see her looking at Hiei and Aut but shurgs it off on how they are considering that there are lots of gangs around here that would love to hurt her.

(A/N where the boomerang came from it came from thin air and think a boomerang like Sango's from Inuyasha)

------------------------

When they get back to Yusuke's apartment, Aut walks into the kitchen and gets some strawberries before going into the living room and sitting in her chair. Yusuke looks at Aut and asks "hey! any more of them?"

Aut looks at whats left and says "these are the last if you want more ask Koenma to give ya money to go get some." Aut goes to take a bite but sees Hiei looking at her. Aut smirks and says "yeah go get some more like five things Yusuke. Koenma give him the money and extra unless you want the whole world to know half of the things I know about you and I have lots of blackmail stuff to use too."

------------------------

Koenma hands Yusuke around three hundred yen and Yusuke walks out. Kuwabara says "how do you know all of this?"

Aut smiles and says "I blackmail people for a living so I know how to find things out about them. I also know everyone's deepest darkest secret."

Kurama says "not Yoko's."

Aut says "Yoko never slept with a woman and he was-"

Kurama's hand covered Aut's mouth and he chuckles and says "don't say anything!"

when he remove his hand Aut says "told ya. I could rule the worlds if I wanted." Aut gets lifted up and set back down on someones lap and pulled to their chest and Hiei nuzzles her neck.

Botan asks "is that why you are with her Hiei?"

Aut hands Hiei the strawberry's juice and lets him drink it or lick it off of her neck. Yusuke walks in while Hiei was kissing Aut's neck and somehow Hiei's hand was resting on her stomach under her shirt.

------------------------

Yusuke asks "how long have they been like that?"

everyone looks over at Aut and Hiei and Kurama says "didn't notice."

Yusuke sweat drops and says "o well atleast its not in her room where things can happen."

Yusuke suddenly gets hit on the head by three people: Hiei, Aut, and Keiko. Aut and Keiko yell "PERVERT!" Hiei and Aut go back to how they where before Yusuke started to talk.

Keiko asks "haven't you heard of going someplace private if you two are gonna make out?"

Yusuke says "I forbid them from going anyplace private to make out."

Keiko looks at Yusuke says "well I give them permission to go someplace private. Trust them. Hiei won't do anything and Aut will stop him from doing anything she doesn't want yet. Plus they are adults and responsible."

One thing about Aut is she will only pretty much listen to Keiko and sometimes Yusuke. Keiko loves Aut as if she was her own sister or daughter.

------------------------

Yusuke looks over to where Aut and Hiei where only to see them gone. Yusuke yells "NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID! I COULD BECOMING A UNCLE!"

Keiko slaps Yusuke and says "chill! Trust them. you haven't seen her fight like I have."

Botan says "yeah a s class demon won't even stand up to Aut when she sets her mind to something."

Kurama says "I do have to side with Keiko. Aut is very responsible. She is the only one in school that tie with my grades."

Koenma says "plus she pays the bills and buys the food and has time to keep up with everything and not lag behind in school."

Yusuke says "wait I thought you paid the bills and buy the food diaper head."

Koenma says "when I don't pay the bills or buy the food she does."

Yusuke says "fine but if she becomes pregnant before the age of twenty I am gonna kill the father."

Keiko mumbles "and take away her happiness."

------------------------

Aut lays in Hiei's arms as they look out her window at the sky. Hiei was sitting/laying on the windowseat and Aut was laying/sitting on him with his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her back to his chest. They could hear her 'family' talking about them. Hiei looks down at her to see her eyes close and her head turned into the setting sun making her look like she was glowing. He smiles at her as he runs one of his hands across her bare stomach. She arches into Hiei's touch and knows very well of everything that was going on around her.

------------------------

Around Two years later Hiei pretty much lives with Yusuke and Aut. Aut and Hiei mated twice once when Hiei was in his mating season and once with Roze was in heat (because they couldn't control their hormones). Ofcorse they mated after her 16th birthday. The boys where sent on minor missions to save the world and when they where gone Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, Sia, and Trish would always show up at Aut's house that she had blackmail Koenma into buying for her, her boyfriend, and her brother. Sia and Trish still keep Blackmail center going and Aut helps out when she isn't out getting blackmail stuff on the boys along with her teachers and pretty much everyone in Japan. Shizuru and Jake, Trish and Kurama, Botan and Koenma, Yukina and Kuwabara, Keiko and Yusuke, Sia and Mark are girlfriend and boyfriend that everyone knows about.

* * *

Review or Flame. I dont care.

**SnowNeko:** if anyone hasn't noticed Autumn likes to blackmail Koenma the most for some reason.


	8. The Past and Reliving a Death

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own YYH. I do however own: Autumn, Trish, Sia, Mark, Jake, Tilla, Melody, Angel, Hoshi, Moon, and Fire.

_Warning:_ you might need tissues for this chapter.

**Chapter Eight:** The Past & Reliving a Death

* * *

Aut, Keiko, Trish, Sia, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan sit in the living room of Jaganshi and Urameshi house. They where bored and couldn't do anything because their boyfriends have forbidden them from leaving the house because a demon wants to kidnap the girls. Well Aut being one to never listen to the rules unless Hiei threaten to kill her said "how about we go shopping?" 

Yukina says "but the boys said we shouldn't leave."

Sia and Trish say "but Hiei didn't threaten to kill Aut if she left the house so ofcorse she isnt gonna follow the rules."

Keiko looks at Aut and Aut does a puppy dog face looking extremely cute and can get anyone to do anything for her with that face. Keiko sighs and says "alright lets go."

---------

At the mall the girls where trying on clothes and buying clothes. Around three o' clock, they walk home and put the bags up and then go to the park to walk around and talk. Around an hour later they where getting ready to go home when demons jump out and surrounded them. Trish, Sia, and Aut push Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru behind them as they from a circle around them. one demon says "aw look they think they can protect their little friends."

The leader looks at them and says "now this will be a nice trip these are the Spirit Detective's and The Prince's girlfriends."

Aut growls and says "shut up and leave us alone or die." Aut looks at Trish and Sia and nod. Trish and Sia put up a strong shield and Aut steps out and says "want a fight then fight me."

---------

Late, Aut and the girls wake up and look around only to find themselves chained to a wall and the boys fighting the boss that kidnapped them. Keiko screams as the boss hit Yusuke. Aut stares shock. Sia, and Trish look at Aut they knew this is very much like what happen to Melody. Yukina and Botan where both about to cry, Shizuru was still knocked out, Keiko was watching the fight. Aut suddenly screams as a purple glow surrounds her just as Yusuke stands up. Sia, Jake, Trish, and Mark yell "AUTUMN NO!" they knew what Aut was doing and that was the same thing that Melody had done that cost the life of Melody that send Aut, Sia, and Trish into depression.

---------

In a flash of purple Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Sia, Jake, Kurama, Trish, Shizuru, Botan, Mark, and Hiei are in the living room of their house. Autumn's body lays on the ground motionless. Sia, Trish, Jake, and Mark run over to her body and Sia and Trish start to cry. Jake and Mark are in shock. The others look confused untill Botan starts to cry and Koenma shows up. Yusuke and Hiei run over to Aut's body and Koenma says "sorry shes gone."

Sia jumps up along with Trish and scream at Koenma "YOU SAID NOTHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO US AGAIN! YOU PROMISE US THAT NONE OF US WOULD DIE!"

---------

Yusuke says "what the hell do you know about this?"

Jake says "we are humans but we where the best fighting team in the worlds. Our leader was Melody Skya she was a demon along with Mark. We got into a fight because Aut was kidnapped. Melody did the same move that Aut did to get us to safety and kill the demon that was hurting us ofcorse Aut was the only one still alive to know that. Koenma gave Sia, Trish, Mark, and me our lifes back and Aut had died too but he gave her life again. Trish, Sia, and Aut went into depression over Melody's death. The move that Mel and Aut did crushes the soul of the user there for taking their life and their soul just disappear."

Mark says "but Aut had two souls. So how come she is dead?"

Koenma says "over the two years Aut and Roze's soul's combined and formed one soul and gave her the power to get you all to safety and kill the demon but lost her life." All the girls are crying, Kuwabara and Yusuke cry freely, Kurama is holding back tears, and Hiei is letting one or two slip down his face but is holding them back.

---------

A huge purple and violet jaguar walks in and walks over to Aut and laying on her body making her body and it disappear. Sia and Trish say "Tilla where did you take her."

Yusuke asks "what was that?"

Koenma says "that is Tilla, Aut's spirit beast." Two tigers, a wolf, and an phoenix come into the room. The tigers go to Sia and Trish, the wolf goes to Jake, and the Phoenix goes to Mark. Sia and Trish wrap their arms around their spirit beasts and cry into them as Jake hugs the wolf and Mark pets the phoenix.

---------

Three years later everyone is pretty much like they where Sia, Trish, and Keiko would cry themselves to sleep every night. Yusuke would disappear sometimes, Hiei just disappear noone knows where he gone, Jake and Mark just go on with their lifes acting like theres a part of them missing. On the day that Aut died Sia, Trish, Jake, and Mark would meet and just sit in silence. Some rumors around the town say that the graveyard where Autumn Urameshi is haunted on the day that Aut died but really that is just Hiei showing up and staring at the grave of his only love. The main reason why Hiei hasn't killed himself yet is because of Yukina who knows that he is her lost twin brother.

---------

It kept up like that untill one day when everyone was in school and in their last year when a phone call set everyone off again.

****

The End

* * *

**Author Note:** Now i made it that they all are going to the same school. even Hiei, Botan, and Yukina. Koenma threathen Hiei to go to school that they is the only time that they see him in the three years after Autumn died. forgot to add that to the story. o well now ya know.

**SnowNeko:** i do have one thing to say: DONT KILL ME! ya can hate me all ya want but i did put Tilla in for a reason and i set this up a squeal. plus i have no clue why i ended it this way other than to put my characters spirit beast in but dont worry there will be a squeal.

now for the names of Sia, Trish, Melody, Jake, and Mark's spirit beast and what they look like:

**Sia:** red hair and blue eyes, twin to Trish and younger sister Jake

**Sia's Spirit Beast:** Angel, a tiger, red fur and black strips

**Trish:** red hair and blue eyes, twin to Sia and younger sister to Jake

**Trish's Spirit Beast:** Hoshi, a tiger, black fur and red strips.

**Jake:** blue hair(dyed)and green eyes, older brother to Sia and Trish

**Jake's Spirit Beast:** Moon, a wolf, black with a full moon on his head.

**Mark:** blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, twin to late Melody, darkness and water demon

**Mark's Spirit Beast:** Fire, a phoenix, hot white fire color.

**Melody:** light violet hair and crystal clear blue eyes, darkness and water demoness.

**Melody's Spirit Beast:** Mel doesn't have one considering that she never died and got brought back to life.

Alright feel free to review, flame, hate me for the ending, send threats, and anything esle but kill or hurt me.


End file.
